The Evil Queen & The Cat
by Paori
Summary: Un sort de Rumplestiltskin, une mauvaise journée pour Emma et un nouveau compagnon pour Regina. Si tout ce qu'il fallait pour toucher le cœur de l'Evil Queen était un petit félin compréhensif ?
1. Prologue

**Ok, j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas avant d'avoir terminé mais je commence à avoir cette story (qui devait être un OS, encore un de raté XD) dans la peau et je ne pense qu'à la publier depuis un moment. J'ai presque terminé le dernier chapitre donc je ne m'inquiète plus et sais que vous aurez la fin rapidement.**

**Gros changement pour moi puisqu'il s'agit de ma première fic' non-Glee. Donc voici un peu de OUaT et surtout de Swan Queen (avec un peu de Red Beauty en arrière plan par la suite, peux de personnes les ship mais je les aime).**

**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour JsuL et MyBH : Glee ne m'inspire plus pour le moment (raison de ma pause et la réalisation m'a permis mon retour) mais je n'abandonne pas mes deux bébés (car ils me tiennent vraiment à cœur). Je me remet en selle avec OUaT et je reviens dès que je sens que je suis de nouveau au bon niveau pour ne pas vous bâcler la suite.**

* * *

**The Evil Queen & The Cat**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Bon ok, c'était carrément une mauvaise idée... Rentrer dans la boutique de Gold et le traiter de vieux magicien décérébré en le menaçant avec une épée ? Clairement pas son moment le plus intelligent. Mais il fallait la comprendre, cet idiot de Rum... Rumch... Rumptin... Rum-quelque-chose l'avait bien cherché en foutant la merde dans la ville ! Sérieusement, elle passait maintenant plus de temps à surveiller les citoyens pour leur éviter de se tuer avec la magie qui traînait dans l'air qu'à faire son vrai boulot de Shérif ! Alors, après avoir dû descendre Leroy d'un lampadaire parce qu'il avait excédé la Blue Fairy, puis empêcher Marco d'étrangler la dite fée car elle refusait de l'aider à retrouver Pinocchio, le tout dans un état d'épuisement total car elle avait passé la nuit précédente à traquer Ruby, aka le grand méchant loup, dans les bois, oui elle avait craqué... Mais rien qu'un tout petit peu ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de vraiment trancher la tête de Gold ! Elle voulait juste lui remettre les points sur les "i", rien d'autre. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à déambuler sur le trottoir, incapable de conduire sa propre voiture, pour se rendre à la maison de l'ennemie jurée de sa mère, la seule personne capable de l'aider dans l'état actuel des choses...

Emma s'assit devant la porte de Regina pour attendre patiemment que celle-ci sorte, en espérant qu'elle ait assez de bonté en elle pour utiliser sa magie et régler la situation...

* * *

Regina commença à avancer, son café à la main, la nuit était déjà tombée, l'hiver ne s'était pas fait attendre cette année... Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre de son salon pour vérifier qu'aucune fée, qu'aucun nain ou aucun autre super copain de Snow ne soit embusqué devant sa porte... Lorsque elle fut rassurée, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça tous les soirs, sortir et vérifier qu'aucun piège magique, ou non, n'avait été disposé autour de chez elle. Vous n'imagineriez pas tout ce que les "gentils" des contes de fées étaient capable de faire quand ils avaient quelqu'un dans le nez... Elle ouvrit sa porte en reculant d'un pas. La dernière fois, un seau entier de charbon en poudre lui était tombé dessus... Ce cher Leroy, toujours aussi imaginatif... Lorsque rien ne tomba, elle regarda son jardin en se contentant de balayer la scène de sa main. La fumée violette s'enroula autour de sa boite aux lettres et déclencha le piège qui lui était destiné, faisant exploser son mobilier en mille morceaux. Elle poussa un soupir et, d'un mouvement ascendant du poignet, fit monter une colonne de fumée qui répara aussitôt son bien. Ils étaient de plus en plus mesquins... Ce coup-là aurait pu gravement la blesser... Son regard se posa sur les étoiles une seconde. Elle aimait les observer longuement, mais le temps ne s'y prêtait plus. Elle but une gorgée de café chaud et sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle posa alors sa main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à la fermer en reculant d'un pas.

C'est ce pas qui changea sa vision de la scène et lui fit remarquer la tache rousse et blanche au bas de sa vision périphérique. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelque chose de dangereux, sinon son sortilège précédent l'aurait détruit, elle se pencha alors et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vision à ses pieds. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenait un jeune chat roux grelottant de froid. L'ancienne Maire lança un regard vers l'extérieur une dernière fois avant de prendre délicatement l'animal dans ses bras et de refermer la porte.

Le pauvre félin était frigorifié, visiblement peu habitué à la vie en extérieur. Après avoir posé sa tasse dans l'évier, Regina pensa tout d'abord à vérifier ses oreilles à la recherche d'un tatouage, le chat n'était pas maigre et devait avoir des propriétaires. Pourtant rien... Il était trop tard pour déposer l'animal chez le vétérinaire et vérifier s'il possédait une puce d'identification, elle décida donc de faire ça de la bonne vieille manière. Elle passa doucement sa main au-dessus de la nuque de l'animal, mais ne ressentit rien. Il n'y avait pas de puce, rien d'autre que des os, du sang, des muscles et autres organes internes. L'animal grelottait toujours et quelque chose dans cette situation toucha le cœur noirci de l'ancienne Reine. Elle serra le petit félin contre elle, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur. Sans jamais le lâcher, elle alla récupérer une grosse veste en laine qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle posa le chat endormi contre son ventre et referma la veste autour de lui, ne laissant que sa tête sortir du vêtement. Ayant ainsi libéré ses mains, Regina s'activa dans la maison, récupérant la bouillotte qui lui avait tant servi lorsque Henry était malade, elle fit bouillir de l'eau et la remplit doucement, faisant attention à ne pas se brûler avec le liquide porté à ébullition. Une fois cela fait, elle resta un instant dans la cuisine à réfléchir au meilleur endroit où installer le chat. Elle ne voulait pas que le petit félin meure d'hypothermie et préférait le garder près d'elle. Elle se décida finalement à le monter dans sa chambre. Elle posa la bouillotte sur un oreiller dans son lit et repartit dans la salle de bain, son petit compagnon toujours lové contre son ventre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et enroula l'objet bouillant dans une serviette, ne voulant pas brûler la frêle créature qu'elle avait prise sous son aile. Elle sortit ensuite délicatement l'animal de son pull et le posa sur l'oreiller, tout contre la bouillotte sur laquelle la petite forme se colla instinctivement dans son sommeil. L'ancienne Reine sourit, et remonta les couvertures sur le corps du chat, s'assurant que la chaleur reste là où elle devait aller. Après un instant d'hésitation, Regina s'éloigna du lit pour enfiler son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle souleva légèrement les couvertures et s'allongea près de son nouveau compagnon, passant une main au-dessus de lui pour vérifier ses constantes vitales. Rassurée, elle s'endormit, se sentant moins seule pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent doucement avant de se refermer instinctivement. Elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester lovée dans les couvertures le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. Et un réveil sonna bien, sauf que ce n'était pas le sien ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. Elle avait attendu Mlle Mills devant sa porte et se rappelait avoir vu la nuit tomber sans que celle-ci ne sorte de chez elle. Elle avait eu froid... Tellement froid... Elle se souvenait s'être roulée en boule devant la porte et puis plus rien... Elle avait dû s'endormir là... Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle sentait des draps autour d'elle ni pourquoi sa vision était aussi flou ! La jeune Shérif avait les yeux bien ouverts, mais était incapable de voir autre chose que cette forme blanche floue... Elle sentit le sol ? Le lit ? Ce sur quoi elle était allongée, bouger comme s'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre et maudit sa petite taille récemment obtenue grâce à cet enfoiré de Gold. Le bruit du réveil s'arrêta comme il était venu et sa vision commença à changer alors qu'un air froid se glissait dans son dos...

* * *

Regina souleva les draps à côté d'elle après avoir arrêté son réveil. Elle n'en avait plus besoin mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait contrôler sa vie et être prête en toute circonstance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les grands ovales émeraudes que le petit chat posa sur elle au moment où sa tête apparut. Elle y lut la peur et la détresse de l'animal. Ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule et abandonnée. Elle parla donc d'une voix douce et tendre en tendant la main vers la petite boule rousse.

-Là, doucement... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Elle vit les muscles de l'animal se durcir, mais il ne prit pas une position offensive lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son pelage. Elle les fit glisser sur la fourrure maintenant chaude d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante.

-Tu dois avoir faim... Viens...

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le chat la comprenait, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle éloigna sa main et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se tourner vers l'animal qui tentait de se lever sans y parvenir. Son regard se fit triste alors qu'elle se levait pour faire le tour du lit.

* * *

Bon... Visiblement Regina la prenait pour un vrai chat... Merde ! Emma n'avait pas prévu ça... Elle pensait qu'en la voyant, l'Evil Queen sentirait la magie ou un truc du genre et comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas un vulgaire félin... Mais bon, la brune avait raison et la Shérif était morte de faim. Quand Gold l'avait transformée elle n'avait rien eu le temps de manger d'autre que son petit déjeuner... Alors la proposition de Regina, même s'il s'agissait de pâté, croquettes ou autre truc peu ragoutant du genre, c'était toujours mieux que rien !

Emma essaya de se lever sur ses pattes mais ressentit aussitôt une douleur dans ses coussinets et se laissa retomber sans ménagement sur le matelas. Bon, la petite marche de cinq kilomètres entre chez Gold et Regina n'avait peut-être pas fait que lui aérer l'esprit.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait dormit dans le lit de la Maire Mills... Et avec elle... Si elle n'avait pas été sous forme féline, elle était sûre qu'un sourire moqueur se serait dessiné sur ses lèvres à l'idée de l'Evil Queen découvrant cela. Mais la Shérif n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser plus à cette idée car elle se sentait soulevée délicatement par les mains douces de Regina qui la porta contre sa poitrine. Bah... C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver bloquée chez Leroy, au moins Regina sentait bon, avait la peau douce et des manières délicates contrairement à la moitié des habitants de cette ville... Emma posa ses pattes avant sur l'épaule de l'ancienne Reine afin de se sentir plus stable et la femme qui la tenait dans ses bras se mit à sourire en sentant l'animal se caler contre elle.

Elles descendirent les escaliers dans cette position et la brune posa la petite boule rousse sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se retourner pour lancer la machine à café.

-Ne t'habitue pas trop à ça.

La voix de Regina surprit Emma alors que celle-ci avait instinctivement commencé à se lécher la cuisse... Beurk. Elle reporta donc son attention sur la femme qui s'affairait maintenant à faire bouillir de l'eau en sortant du riz d'un placard. Alors comme ça la Méchante Reine qui effrayait tout le monde parlait aux chats ? Vachement terrifiant ! La Shérif se mit à rire, mais seul un ronronnement puissant sortit de sa gorge.

La brune s'approcha d'elle en l'entendant et fit glisser sa main de la tête jusqu'en bas du dos du chat dans un geste qui surprit agréablement Emma. Saloperie d'instinct animal...

-Et bien... On dirait que tu te plais ici à en juger par ton ronronnement...

Regina leva les yeux en réfléchissant, ses doigts parcourant distraitement le pelage d'Emma qui se laissait faire en ronronnant un peu plus à son grand désespoir intérieur.

-Vu que tu n'es pas identifié, je pourrais toujours te garder si personne ne met d'affiches pour te chercher... La maison est grande...

Emma roula des yeux, enfin c'est ce que ça aurait donné si elle avait été humaine. Mlle Mills se sentait obligée de justifier d'une excuse qu'elle voulait un chat... Même au chat lui-même...

Regina se retourna pour que le félin ne la voit pas rougir et fouilla le réfrigérateur. Elle y trouva un reste de poulet qu'elle sortit. Après avoir coupé un filet, elle le jeta dans une poêle bien chaude avant de ranger le reste et de sortir quelques légumes, au passage, qu'elle laissa cuire avec la viande. La cafetière sonna à cet instant et elle ne prit que le temps de mettre le riz dans l'eau bouillante avant de se servir une grosse tasse de la boisson fumante. Elle but une gorgée et posa le contenant à côté du chat sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna un instant pour touiller sa préparation et lorsqu'elle voulut jeter un regard à l'animal, elle le surprit en train de laper son café. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui enleva la tasse.

-Désolé mon ami, mais ça n'est pas pour toi...

Elle reposa la tasse, cette fois-ci devant ses ustensiles de cuisine, sur le plan de travail à l'opposé de l'animal. Un instant plus tard, elle essorait le riz et le mélangeait à la viande et aux légumes finement coupés. Elle sortit une assiette et mit une petite dose de sa mixture dedans avant de ranger le reste dans une boite hermétique. Elle fouilla un autre placard et y prit un bol qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de le poser, ainsi que l'assiette, devant son nouveau compagnon.

Emma resta un moment interdite devant son petit-déjeuner. Regina venait de cuisiner pour elle... Pour un putain de chat ! Cette femme n'était clairement pas aussi monstrueuse qu'on pouvait le dire d'elle... La brune, elle, observait son petit félin qui ne touchait pas à son assiette... Si elle le gardait elle allait devoir investir dans des gamelles, une litière, des jouets... Mon dieu ! Il fallait qu'elle aille faire des courses, en particulier pour la litière... L'ancienne Maire avança la main pour enlever l'assiette au chat, prête à lui préparer autre chose, lorsque le félin se jeta sur la nourriture et commença à manger goulûment. La brune rit doucement et l'animal leva la tête à ce son, de la nourriture collé partout sur les moustaches.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un manger aussi salement, c'était notre Shérif !

En s'entendant comparée à elle-même Emma plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux bruns en face d'elle.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, tes yeux ont la même nuance émeraude que les siens...

La femme tourna autour de l'animal et souleva sa queue en s'exclamant.

-Une femelle !

La Shérif fit un bon en arrière et recula doucement en fixant la brune en face d'elle. Regina ne venait pas juste de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle venait de faire ? Hein ? Elle ne venait pas de la regarder à cet endroit là ? Emma était mortifiée... Mais plus que tout, elle avait faim. Elle fit donc quelques pas vers son assiette et le rire de Regina se fit plus fort.

-Oh et cette démarche de cow-boy ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour toi...

Emma prit une bouché en roulant intérieurement des yeux et faillit s'étouffer quand l'ancienne Maire la nomma enfin. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait voulu rire ou pleurer... Sûrement les deux...

-Miss Swan !

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un prologue mais je pense qu'il donne bien le ton x)**

**La suite arrivera au pire dans une semaine si j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un pour la corriger dans les temps.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre comme promis (vous verrez que ce sont des chapitres assez balèzes par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude). On m'a légèrement pressé pour poster ce chapitre (je ne citerais personne *regarde FoF*) donc il n'y a pas eu de relecture post-beta comme je le fais habituellement, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas.  
**

**J'ai été étonnée du nombre de reviews (beaucoup plus élevé que pour mes stories Glee), je vous remercie tou(te)s d'en avoir laissé et suis contente que l'idée générale vous plaise. **

**(Pour manon : Oui, c'est bien du Swan Queen)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Regina se sentait légère maintenant qu'elle avait Miss Swan. Enfin, pas la Shérif grossière, sa chatte ! Même si quelqu'un venait la réclamer, elle n'était plus si sûre de rendre l'animal. Après tout, ses anciens propriétaires l'avaient laissée dans le froid au point qu'elle avait failli mourir d'hypothermie devant sa porte d'entrée. Ça faisait quoi ? Tout au plus quelques heures qu'elle avait ramassé la chatte et elle sentait déjà un lien se tisser entre elles. Toutes deux abandonnées, oubliées, sans personne pour s'inquiéter de leur sort.

Elle s'était assise à côté de l'animal pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de se retourner pour faire la vaisselle. Elle n'aimait pas laisser la crasse s'accumuler. Soudain, un miaulement la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna. Miss Swan avait disparue... Elle regarda partout dans la cuisine mais ne vit trace de l'animal nulle part. Un second miaulement retentit et Regina sortit de la pièce pour en suivre la provenance. Un autre et elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Encore un et elle poussa la porte des toilettes pour découvrir sa chatte assise sur le rebord. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'ancienne Maire vit qu'elle avait fait ses besoins dans les toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau en souriant, son félin serré contre elle. Voilà qui réglait le problème de la litière.

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ma chère, tu es certainement plus bienséante que ton homonyme !

Emma roula des yeux à la remarque. Pour qui Regina la faisait-elle passer ? Même humaine elle aurait utilisé les toilettes ! Et elle n'aurait pas eu à subir l'humiliation de devoir appeler son hôte pour tirer la chasse à sa place !

* * *

La journée se passa paisiblement et simplement. Regina n'utilisa pas une seule fois la magie, à la grande surprise d'Emma, et l'emmena partout avec elle. Après l'épisode des toilettes la brune avait été récupérer le journal devant sa porte et s'était empressée d'attraper sa chatte pour l'emmener avec elle dans son bureau. Emma s'était posée sur le tapis devant la cheminée et avait dormi alors que l'ancienne Maire lisait son quotidien en l'étudiant scrupuleusement.

Quand la Shérif avait ouvert un œil quelques heures plus tard elle l'avait trouvée penchée sur une feuille à noter des informations qu'elle récupérait du journal. Ça l'avait intriguée et, profitant de sa forme féline, elle était montée souplement sur les genoux de Regina en ronronnant pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait. La femme avait souri et gratté Emma juste derrière l'oreille, si bien que la Shérif avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était venue. Se concentrant à nouveau, elle avait pu lire des chiffres, noms et statistiques associés à des tableaux. Regina continuait d'agir comme la Maire, remplissant la paperasse même si ce n'était plus son travail. Et maintenant que la jeune femme féline y pensait, personne n'avait repris le rôle de bureaucrate laissé vacant par l'autre femme suite à l'insistance des citoyens... Alors comme ça, Regina continuait de s'assurer de la pérennité de la ville dans l'ombre... De plus en plus Evil Queen... La blonde commençait à se dire que toutes ces histoires sur le passé de leur Maire, elle ne pouvait plus mettre ancienne devant le titre, n'était qu'une grosse connerie balancée aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Et ça avait marché ! Elle avait repris Henry à Regina sans raison, le petit ayant toujours été heureux avec elle... Honteuse d'elle, Emma s'était allongée sur les jambes de la femme qui la caressait toujours et avait fermé les yeux en ronronnant comme une excuse.

Lorsque l'heure du repas était arrivée, Regina avait doucement réveillé Emma et l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de descendre à la cuisine. Elle lui avait servi une autre assiette et s'était elle-même préparé quelques légumes accompagnés de poulet. Au dessert, la brune avait dégusté le riz au lait maison qu'elle avait préparé la veille et, d'un regard suppliant, la Shérif avait pu en goûter une cuillère.

Dans l'après-midi, Regina était repartie dans le bureau avec Emma sous le bras pour continuer sa paperasserie. Il était presque 16 heures lorsqu'elle avait fini dans un soupir. Après une hésitation, elle avait emmené la chatte avec elle dans la chambre d'Henry, intacte depuis plusieurs semaines que son fils lui avait été enlevé. Elle avait posé Emma sur le lit et s'était assise près d'elle, attrapant une peluche près de l'oreiller pour la serrer contre son cœur dans un état de désespoir qui brisa celui de la blonde.

-J'ai un fils Miss Swan... Son nom est Henry... Il ne vit pas chez moi actuellement, mais j'espère qu'en prouvant à cette ville que je ne suis pas un monstre on me le rendra... Peut-être...

Regina poussa un profond soupir et Emma se frotta à elle en ronronnant. Plus qu'elle ne la voyait, elle sentait la détresse de l'autre femme, encore un truc de chat sûrement...

-Il... Il est tout pour moi...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-J'ai fait des choses horribles par le passé, mais lui... C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi de ma vie.

Après ces simples mots, si honnêtes, Regina avait fondu en larmes, et Emma n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de se glisser dans ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort, la compassion, la chaleur et la présence qui lui faisaient tant défaut. L'ancienne Reine était seule, terriblement seule et la Shérif lui avait arrachée la seule personne à avoir jamais été à ses côtés, son fils... Leur fils.

Emma n'était pas étrangère à la solitude, elle avait été seule la majorité de sa vie, ballottée de familles d'accueil en orphelinats sans jamais trouver un endroit qu'elle puisse appeler maison. Elle avait grandi sans s'attacher jamais et avait mûri sous le poids de la solitude. Elles n'étaient pas différentes, elle et Regina. Des femmes fortes à l'extérieur, mais si profondément blessées par leur passé que leur cicatrices les empêchaient de trouver le bonheur, réellement...

Elles étaient restées plusieurs heures comme ça, se réconfortant mutuellement, avant que Regina ne décide qu'il était temps de manger. Le repas fut rapide pour toutes les deux et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le bureau de la brune, encore une fois. L'ancienne Reine avait pris un livre de sa copieuse bibliothèque et s'était assise dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Emma avait hésité un instant avant de sauter sur les genoux de la femme qu'elle commençait à comprendre et à apprécier réellement. En moins d'une journée, elle avait redécouvert Regina Mills. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur une personne tendre, passionnée et douce envers ses proches. Elle avait pu entrevoir l'innocence masquée par un mépris que la brune ne ressentait pas vraiment. Regina laissait ses barrières tomber car Miss Swan n'était qu'un animal, une créature profondément bonne et incapable de se retourner contre elle par mesquinerie. Et c'est sur ces pensées que la Shérif Emma Swan s'endormit en ronronnant paresseusement sous les caresses de Regina Mills, ennemie héréditaire de sa famille.

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, enfin, elle se sentie réveillée sans trouver la force de soulever ses paupières. Elle voulut se retourner sans vraiment réussir à assimiler pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, son cerveau n'était pas encore au meilleur de ses capacités à cette heure là. Son mouvement dû perturber l'inconscient de Regina, car la femme endormie resserra sa prise sur la chatte dans ses bras, et la jeune blonde comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait lorsque sa joue entra en contact avec une surface douce et chaude. Elle ouvrit un œil surprit, puis le deuxième. Bah... Il y avait certainement pire que de se réveiller la tête coincée entre les seins de Regina Mills, non ? Emma roula intérieurement des yeux et tenta de se glisser hors de l'emprise de la brune mais celle-ci se contenta de resserrer encore un peu plus le piège de ses bras autour de la Shérif. Sérieusement ? Les chats n'étaient pas censés avoir une souplesse leur permettant de se sortir de n'importe où ? Bah non ! Parce que visiblement une Evil Queen Bisounours endormie était trop pour cette dite souplesse ! La blonde voulu soupirer, mais c'était encore un truc impossible dans ce foutu corps de matou. Alors elle se contenta de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir coller à la poitrine de Regina. Elle n'avait pas franchement d'autre choix de toute façon... Et puis, le parfum de la blonde n'était pas si désagréable que ça pour son odorat surdéveloppé...

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé, se déroulant toujours de la même manière que le premier. Regina n'avait même plus besoin de prendre son petit félin dans ses bras quand elle changeait de pièce, Miss Swan la suivait instinctivement. Pour Emma il s'agissait plus de s'occuper qu'autre chose et elle espérait secrètement qu'en passant plus de temps avec la magicienne, celle-ci comprendrait son léger problème d'identité. Pour l'instant c'était raté... Par contre, aucune des deux femmes n'auraient avoué sa dépendance à l'autre. Oui, Regina souriait dès qu'elle voyait sa petite boule rousse et blanche, toujours bien calée dans ses bras, le matin au réveil. Et oui, Emma était devenue incapable de s'endormir sans le parfum de la brune à proximité. Mais pour elles, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'habitude, rien d'autre. À bien y réfléchir, les deux femmes ne devaient pas passer plus de deux heures séparées l'une de l'autre, le temps d'aller aux toilettes et de se laver, rien de plus.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Regina avait eu beau repousser les choses, elle devait sortir de chez elle pour faire des courses, son frigo commençant à être dangereusement vide. Elle aurait bien emmené Miss Swan, mais sa compagne était une chatte, pas une chienne, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les problèmes qui leur arriveraient si elles croisaient Archie et Pongo... Après le petit-déjeuner, la brune récupéra plusieurs sacs de courses sous le regard scrutateur de son félin et poussa un soupir une fois toutes ses affaires préparées. Elle se dirigea vers Miss Swan et avança la main pour lui caresser la tête. Emma n'attendit pas et se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour rencontrer la douce main de Regina. Quoi qu'on en dise, l'ancienne Reine savait gratter un chat comme personne et flatter les instincts de la Shérif par ses caresses. La Maire sourit en faisant glisser ses ongles sur la gorge tendue de sa chatte et lui parla avec un regard triste.

-Miss Swan... Je vais devoir faire les courses, mais je reviens le plus vite possible, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises pendant mon absence, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma ronronna fort en se frottant un peu plus à la main qui lui était offerte. Des fois, elle se faisait honte à ne pas réussir à maîtriser le chat qui était en elle...

* * *

Emma avait apprécié sa nouvelle liberté dès que l'ancienne Reine avait passé la porte après une dernière caresse. Oui, la Shérif s'était attachée à sa "propriétaire", mais elle n'en restait pas moins un être indépendant, sinon pour quelle autre raison le sort de Gold l'aurait-il transformée en chatte ? La blonde commença donc à explorer son nouvel environnement. Tant que Regina était là, il fallait rester le plus possible avec elle pour avoir une chance que la magicienne comprenne qu'elle était en train de gratter l'une de ses pires ennemies derrière l'oreille.

Emma s'étira en baillant paresseusement. C'était juste elle ou tous les chats étaient de gros flemmards ? Elle roula intérieurement des yeux avant de s'avancer dans la maison. Par où commencer ? La cuisine était un territoire déjà bien assez connu et, à part lui donner faim, y retourner ne lui apporterait rien. Il n'y aurait sûrement rien d'intéressant non plus dans la chambre de Henry qu'elle avait déjà visitée plusieurs fois en compagnie de la brune. La salle de bain et les toilettes ? Emma ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver là-bas... Il ne lui restait donc plus que trois pièces : la chambre de Regina, son bureau et la porte fermée qu'elle avait remarquée plusieurs fois, juste à côté de la salle de bain de l'étage.

Emma décida de commencer par le moins intéressant pour garder le meilleur pour la fin. Une vie de chat manquait clairement de rebondissements à son goût... Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre dans laquelle elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans les bras de sa Némésis. Elle commença par le plus simple en se glissant sous le lit où elle ne découvrit qu'une petite boîte en bois. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres félines de l'animal alors qu'elle usait de toutes ses ressources pour ouvrir le coffret qui contiendrait, à coup sûr, quelques sortilèges écrits sur des parchemins et autres fioles aux contenus mystiques. Une lutte acharnée commença entre le félin, peu aidé par ses pattes griffues, et le loquet du contenant avant qu'un clic n'annonce la victoire de l'animal sur l'objet. Emma souleva le couvercle, avec l'air fier du combattant victorieux et fut déçue de ne tomber nez à nez qu'avec une pile de cartes, un collier de nouilles et un gros cœur de glaise sur lequel quelque chose était écrit. Elle poussa les cartes d'un coup de patte pour lire le Maman inscrit en lettres tremblantes sur la petite sculpture et son cœur se serra en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle sortit une griffe pour ouvrir la première carte du lot et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à la vue du dessin enfantin représentant Regina et son fils main dans la main devant une maison verte. Au-dessus elle lut un "Bonne faite Maman !" et la faute d'orthographe la fit sourire. Elle referma la boite comme elle put, finalement plus émue que déçue, et se dirigea vers les armoires de l'ancienne Reine. Emma resta un instant assise devant le mobilier, regardant fixement les poignées rondes, puis ses pattes et finalement se retourna en grognant audiblement sans rien essayer de plus. Fichu statut félin...

Le bureau n'apporta pas beaucoup plus de satisfaction à la Shérif qui n'y trouva rien de plus que ce qu'elle y avait déjà vu, même en fouillant consciencieusement les tiroirs et étagères qui encombraient la pièce. C'est donc sans plus aucun espoir de découverte qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte mystère en espérant que celle-ci ne serait pas fermée à clef. En arrivant devant, Emma se ramassa sur elle-même et fit un bon impressionnant, aux vues de sa petite taille, pour s'accrocher à la clenche par les deux pattes avant. La poignée était dure et descendit lentement sous le poids du chat ce qui força la blonde a rester un moment dans cette position. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Emma descendit de son perchoir pour glisser une patte dans l'entrebâillement afin de pousser la porte et de pouvoir entrer dans la fameuse pièce.

La blonde se glissa derrière la porte le plus discrètement possible et faillit faire un bond lorsque la lumière s'y alluma. Emma se retourna, prête à voir Regina la regarder avec un air réprobateur mais fut surprise de se voir toujours aussi seule. Elle examina son environnement et remarqua finalement les détecteurs de mouvement reliés aux luminaires de la pièce. Sa position se détendit immédiatement. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la longue pièce et comprit finalement qu'elle se trouvait dans le dressing de la Maire. Plusieurs mètres de tailleurs et chemises de grands couturiers, de manteaux et trench-coats parfaitement coupés, des cases entières remplies de chaussures à talons et puis au fond... Un rideau ! Emma couru littéralement pour le rejoindre et se glisser dessous mais ce ne fut certainement pas l'effort fourni qui lui coupa le souffle. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant le dressing de l'Evil Queen. Des robes d'un autre âge, sombres à la dentelle fine et aux reflets précieux. Des pantalons en cuir pendus sous le cintre de longs manteaux rouge sang ou bleu nuit. Une vitrine protégeant précieusement des dizaines de colliers extraordinaires, de diadèmes princiers et autres bijoux en tout genre. Dans un coin, une paire de bottes comme Emma aurait pu en porter si l'on oubliait le cuir devenu lisse aux mollets après de nombreuses heures à cheval. D'autres chaussures, presque toujours à talons pour compenser la petite taille de la Reine. Une ombrelle en dentelle noire. Et des chapeaux. Des chapeaux merveilleux, pendus à des crochets fixés au mur, souvent noirs, ornés de plumes et de pierres précieuses. Emma resta longtemps là, à admirer la garde robe de la femme qui avait terrifié tout un royaume avec des yeux d'enfant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu porter une seule de ces tenues, mais elle ne doutait pas que Regina avait dû être magnifiquement impressionnante dans ces robes. De ses nombreuses bagarres enfant elle avait retenu une chose, l'important n'était pas d'être le plus fort, mais d'en avoir l'air ! Et franchement, l'idée de se battre contre une magicienne habillée dans une robe sombre et précieuse ? Carrément pas du goût de la blonde ! Ces tenues puaient le pouvoir et la confiance en soi à des kilomètres !

* * *

Découvrir la maison et jouer dans la penderie, c'était sympa cinq minutes... Bon ok, une heure et demi... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait fini, Emma attendait bêtement dans la maison sans savoir trop quoi faire. Ses découvertes lui avaient coupé toute envie de dormir et en tant que chat, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre un bouquin ou zapper devant la télé. Alors elle marchait sans but précis, réfléchissant dans ses déambulations. Elle n'était peut-être pas devenue un chat depuis très longtemps, mais elle avait compris que Regina tenait à elle... Enfin à Miss Swan... Et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de la Reine déchue.

Regina était quelqu'un d'aimant, quoiqu'on en dise elle n'avait manqué de rien depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile chez la Maire, et certainement pas d'amour. Elle était aussi observatrice et attentive à son bien-être, la blonde n'avait jamais manqué de rien ni eu besoin de se faire remarquer lorsqu'elle avait faim. C'était comme si Regina sentait ces choses-là, à défaut de sentir qu'elle n'était pas un vrai chat... Et puis il y avait ces soirées dans la chambre de Henry qu'elle n'aurait échangées pour rien au monde. L'amour de la brune pour leur fils commun était sans limite et avait bouleversé Emma. Elle avait toujours cru que Regina se jouait d'eux et s'accrochait au petit garçon dans le seul but de lui nuire. Mais ses larmes n'étaient pas feintes, la révérence avec laquelle elle traitait chaque objet appartenant à son fils ou l'émotion qui la traversait devant une simple photo de famille non plus... Regina aimait Henry pour ce qu'il était, son fils.

Loin de la Reine, de son amie, Emma se sentait vide. Elle sentait ce poids dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude dans son cœur. Elle qui n'avait jamais pris d'attache grâce aux merveilles du système et qui n'avait même jamais eu de vraie famille avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place ici sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Regina était peut-être incapable de voir l'humaine en elle, mais elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour l'essence même de son être. Regina connaissait la douleur, la solitude et les regrets. Elle était capable de se tenir droite malgré le regard des autres et de vivre avec le poids de ses péchés. Rien que pour ça, Emma admirait cette femme et ressentait de l'affection pour elle. Parce que Regina était bien la seule à lui ressembler dans ce monde de perfection féerique. Emma ferma un instant les yeux à cette pensée, se rendant enfin compte de la réalité. Elle aimait Regina. L'ancienne Reine était devenue ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie, et même si le sentiment n'était pas réciproque sous sa forme humaine, Emma Swan aimait Regina Mills et la respectait malgré son passé.

Le bruit de quelqu'un faisant tomber ses clefs remit Emma en alerte et la jeune femme sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était venu s'asseoir devant la porte d'entrée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle attendit encore un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Regina. La brune s'était déjà baissée pour ramasser ses deux gros sacs et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit sa chatte l'attendant, sagement assise derrière la porte. Elle entra et referma derrière elle avec le pied avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine pour ranger ses vivres. La Shérif la suivit en miaulant et Regina se mit à rire doucement.

-Et bien... On dirait que je t'ai manquée Miss Swan...

Emma miaula une fois de plus pour protester mais l'autre femme le comprit comme une affirmation. Elle posa un sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tapa rapidement sur le meuble du plat de la main pour indiquer à son amie de s'y installer, ce que la blonde fit immédiatement. Elle aimait être en hauteur, elle se sentait un peu plus humaine dans cette position. Elle regarda la brune s'activer à ranger ses courses en silence sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Regina ne mit pas longtemps à vider les sacs avant de se retourner vers sa petite compagne et de lui caresser le crâne en souriant.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sans plus attendre elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit deux gamelles argentées en métal ciselé finement décorées de fausses pierreries. Emma reconnu instantanément le goût qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la garde-robe de l'ancienne Reine et ce simple constat l'amusa. Regina vida le bol d'eau de la blonde dans l'évier avant de remplir la première gamelle et de la poser en remplacement. Elle laissa aussi la deuxième à côté, vide en attendant le dîner.

C'était bête, un geste simple, mais en achetant ces gamelles, Regina avait reconnu Miss Swan comme un membre à part entière de la maison, de sa famille, et le geste n'avait échappé à aucune des deux femmes. Deux grands yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux chocolat de la brune et un ronronnement fort sortit de la gorge de la chatte dans un remerciement silencieux.

* * *

Un cognement sourd, presque violent, réveilla Emma en sursaut. Regina siffla de douleur en sentant les griffes de son petit félin se planter dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête vers la porte de son bureau en se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger. Un autre coup fut donné à la porte et la blonde comprit enfin que quelqu'un était venu rendre visite à la brune. Emma n'avait vu personne d'autre que la Reine déchue depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez elle. Regina soupira au troisième coup et glissa ses mains sous le ventre de Miss Swan pour la poser par terre avant de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur. Emma ne savait pas si la suivre était une bonne idée ou pas. La manière bestiale de frapper la porte laissait penser que l'inconnu qui se trouvait derrière n'avait pas spécialement de bonnes intentions envers Regina et la blonde n'était plus qu'un faible chat à son plus grand désespoir. Finalement c'est l'idée de la brune en danger qui fit bouger le corps d'Emma de son propre chef.

La blonde était arrivée en haut des escaliers lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque en se reculant pour éviter de se prendre la poing de Charming qui tambourinait sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes et s'était laissé porter par son élan lorsqu'il n'avait plus rencontré le bois blanc sur lequel il s'acharnait. Emma descendit immédiatement les marches en voyant son père se redresser devant une Regina dubitative. Avaient-ils appris pour Gold ?

-Où est ma fille !?

Emma était maintenant arrivée en bas de l'escalier et se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière la brune qui avait opté pour une position offensive en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où vous avez encore perdu votre fille Charming ?

-Ne fais pas ta maline Regina où je v-

La phrase de James fut interrompue par une main rassurante posée sur son bras et Snow le poussa derrière elle pour faire face à la femme qui avait été sa belle-mère.

-Regina... Dis-nous juste où tu as caché Emma, ça fait une semaine qu'elle a disparue et-

-UNE SEMAINE !?

La Reine déchue venait de hurler en entendant ça.

-Ce qui veut dire que ça fait une semaine que MON fils est seul avec vous et que personne n'a jugé utile de chercher la seule personne à qui j'ai toléré de le laisser avant aujourd'hui ?

Snow baissa les yeux, honteuse et expliqua d'une petite voix.

-Elle venait de faire une crise le matin de sa disparition et nous pensions qu'elle était sortie de la ville pour se changer les idées... Mais c'était avant de tomber sur sa voiture dans la ruelle derrière la boutique de Gold... Emma n'est jamais partie !

-Car c'est toi qui l'as enlevée !

Charming venait de replacer sa femme derrière lui en dégainant son épée pour menacer Regina de sa lame.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous perdre est devenu une spécialité familiale que vous devez toujours me considérer comme responsable ! Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être en train de jouer à votre jeu préféré et parcourir la ville en vous cherchant mutuellement ?

La voix de Regina avait claqué, cynique et sans discussion. Pourtant l'ancien Prince fit un pas en avant, son épée toujours tendue vers Regina, jusqu'à toucher sa gorge de la pointe avant de siffler entre ses dents.

-Je sais que tu mens, tu mens toujours Regina, tu n'as jamais rien su faire d'autre de ta vie. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de ma fille.

Ce fut trop pour Emma, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la brune, qui l'avait protégée depuis plus d'une semaine, se faire accuser de crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Comment Regina pourrait-elle prouver qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien si personne n'acceptait de lui donner une chance. C'était plus facile pour eux de toujours avoir quelqu'un à blâmer sans réfléchir, l'Evil Queen, mais Emma en avait assez de cette situation alors elle fit une chose stupide. Sautant à la gorge de son père en crachant, elle fut propulsée dans l'herbe du plat de la lame de ce dernier qui l'avait repoussée dans un réflexe surpris. Dans le même moment, Snow avait sorti une dague de sa botte en sentant la menace et l'avait jetée en direction du petit animal qui était tombé dans la boue. Emma vit sa dernière heure arriver, tuée par la main de ses parents, et ferma les yeux en attendant la mort. Elle se demanda un instant si son corps redeviendrait humain après son trépas, puis elle pensa à Regina qui serait à nouveau seule... Il y eut un bruit de métal contre métal et Emma ouvrit un œil hésitant pour se voir soulevée dans une boule de lumière violette. La dague était tombée à ses pieds après avoir rencontrée le cocon protecteur et la blonde se retourna pour voir Regina, tremblante, les poings serrés, jeter des regards de haine au couple en face d'elle de ses prunelles brillantes de magie.

-Je vous interdit de toucher à mon chat !

La voix de l'ancienne Reine avait résonné fort, portée par la magie qui irradiait de tout son être. Charming se releva en face d'elle, s'essuyant la bouche. Il avait été propulsé par la vague violette qui avait déferlé de la Reine pour envelopper le chat. Son regard était meurtrier lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Vraiment Regina un chat ?

-Connaissant les goûts de la sorcière que tu es, je l'aurais imaginé noir comme ton cœur.

C'était Snow qui avait continué, parlant avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Regina la regarda dédaigneusement alors que sa boule violette ramenait son chat derrière elle, en sécurité.

-Je ne sais pas où est votre fille, maintenant quittez mon seuil et allez donc la chercher ailleurs.

Sur ce, la brune referma sa porte, ne laissant entendre qu'un vague "Nous prouverons que tu l'as fait disparaître !" avant que le claquement du verrou ne plonge la maison dans le silence.

* * *

Emma était maintenant assise devant la porte fermée sur laquelle elle crachait en ronflant, le poil hérissé, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tout doux mini-fauve ! La porte ne t'a rien fait...

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Regina, qui aurait cru que sa chatte se montrerait si fervente à la protéger ? Elle voulut calmer sa compagne d'une caresse bien méritée mais se retint en avisant sa fourrure salie par la boue dans laquelle elle était tombée en attaquant Charming. Encore un sourire pour la Maire, elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de la tête de l'ancien Prince lorsque Miss Swan avait voulu lui sauter à la gorge... Mémorable ! Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur son chat et elle enleva sa veste avant de relever les manches de sa chemise en soie pourpre pour finalement attraper son petit félin et le porter en tendant les bras devant elle pour être sûre de ne pas se salir en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain.

Regina referma la porte derrière elle et le félin avant de le poser à terre. Emma s'assit sur le carrelage froid en regardant la brune s'activer autour d'elle. L'ancienne Reine remplit l'évier et monta le chauffage dans la pièce avant de commencer à faire couler le bain. Un air désolé se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son chat.

-Miss Swan... Il va falloir te laver...

C'est alors que la blonde sortit de sa torpeur et commença à comprendre. Oh non ! Oh non non non non non ! Emma se mit à reculer instinctivement jusqu'à se sentir acculée dans un angle de la salle de bain. Regina la regarda faire en déboutonnant sa chemise et les yeux de la blonde tombèrent aussitôt sur son décolleté de plus en plus dévoilé. Bientôt la Reine déchue se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant sa chatte et commença à se pencher pour enlever son pantalon de tailleur, deux orbes émeraude hypnotisées par ses mouvements. Emma avala difficilement sa salive, l'esprit vide, devant ce spectacle envoûtant. Habillée Regina était déjà la plus belle femme qu'Emma ait jamais vu, mais là dans une fine lingerie bleue nuit... Non vraiment, cette femme aurait pu rendre une nonne lesbienne, et la blonde était loin d'en être une. Finalement, Regina n'eut à faire à aucune résistance lorsqu'elle ramassa son félin roux. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de salir ses vêtements et c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était déshabillée avant de laver Miss Swan. Elle posa sa chatte sur la petite tablette à côté de l'évier alors qu'elle vérifiait la température de l'eau qu'elle y avait versée. Contente du résultat, elle attrapa fermement son petit fauve et le plongea dans l'eau. Le contact du liquide chaud sortit Emma de l'envoûtement oculaire que lui faisaient subir les seins de Regina et après une légère surprise, elle se détendit, le corps totalement immergé dans son mini-bain. Mon Dieu ! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pu se relaxer dans un bain ? Ou même une douche ? Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stressée quelques minutes plus tôt ? Encore une histoire d'instinct à tous les coups ! Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant, et alors qu'elle pensait que rien ne pourrait améliorer ce moment, elle sentit les doigts de Regina masser doucement son dos. Un ronronnement profond sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle tendait chaque muscle de son dos pour rencontrer les doigts habiles de la magicienne.

-Et bien... Qui l'aurait cru ?

Emma ne chercha même pas à prendre un comportement plus digne, tout ce qui lui important à cet instant précis était son bain et les massages de Regina ! Elle aurait pu tuer pour que cela continue des heures, mais hélas, bien trop tôt à son goût, la Reine déchue sortit ses mains de l'eau. La brune avait lavé, ou plutôt rincé puisqu'elle n'avait utilisé aucun savon, sa chatte plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais le comportement de l'animal l'avait ravie et elle se sentait presque coupable d'arrêter en voyant le regard déçu de son félin. Elle sortit Miss Swan de l'eau et l'enroula dans une grosse serviette chaude en la frottant légèrement. Une fois la jeune chatte aussi sèche que possible, Regina sortit une serviette propre et installa l'animal à l'intérieur.

-Reste bien au chaud dans la serviette Miss Swan, je vais me laver le temps que tu sèches pour t'éviter d'attraper froid.

Emma ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ces paroles, mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite lorsque le soutien-gorge de Regina toucha le sol.

Réflexe ou instinct de survie, la blonde ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise, mais elle avait immédiatement fermé les yeux en voyant le peu de lingerie qui recouvrait l'Evil Queen atterrir par terre. Elle prit une profonde respiration en entendant le bruit d'un corps nu se glissant dans la baignoire et serra un peu plus ses paupières. Voir Regina en sous-vêtements ? C'était hot, mais carrément dangereux si Emma arrivait à reprendre forme humaine et que la brune se souvenait de tout ça. La regarder prendre son bain comme un vieux pervers ? Ça c'était du niveau signer son arrêt de mort même si la vue serait sûrement orgasmique...

La blonde resta comme ça un long moment à se concentrer sur les battements erratiques de son cœur, les écoutant pour ne pas penser à la Reine déchue au physique de mannequin totalement nue à quelques mètres d'elle. Et puis une pensée court-circuita son esprit. Elle n'avait pas forcé Regina à se déshabiller, ni à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain... En fait Emma n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle se retrouvait malencontreusement à admirer la plastique de la Maire, ce ne serait pas de sa faute... Elle passa un long moment à peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ah, tu es réveillée ! Parfait.

Regina la regardait en se recoiffant, complètement habillée. Emma avait mis trop de temps... Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de la petite chatte rousse et blanche lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte. Et merde...

* * *

Emma ne savait pas comment Regina faisait pour arriver tous les jours à s'arrêter dans la chambre de leur fils, mais l'ancienne Reine l'y avait une nouvelle fois guidée. Au fil des jours, la blonde avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de la vie de Henry et se délectait d'en apprendre un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle connaissait son amour des Comics par exemple mais n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il était pro-Marvel et anti-DC Comics. Elle ne savait pas non plus que, contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, il adorait les huîtres auxquelles il avait le droit à tous les Noëls. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était passionné par les horloges, bien qu'un coup d'œil à sa chambre suffise à s'en douter. Elle avait aussi appris que le petit Henry avait fait des cauchemars toutes les nuit jusqu'à 6 ans et retrouvé Regina dans son lit pour se rassurer à chaque fois, qu'à l'âge de 8 ans il s'était cassé le bras en tombant du pommier qu'il avait escaladé dans le dos de sa mère et qu'il avait traîné son poney en peluche partout derrière lui jusqu'à ses 5 ans.

Aujourd'hui pourtant la brune restait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle caressait distraitement sa chatte du bout des doigts, le regard vague. Lorsque sa voix brisa finalement le silence, elle était lointaine, absente.

-J'aimerais te raconter l'arrivée de Henry à la maison, quand il n'avait que quelques jours...

Emma redressa les oreilles, avide d'entendre cette histoire encore plus que les autres, mais le silence retomba dans la pièce. La main de Regina se figea sur le dos de la blonde et son regard retomba sur les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément. Elle sourit faiblement à sa chatte.

-C'est idiot, tu n'es qu'un animal...

Emma ronronna pour l'encourager sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

-Pourtant c'est la première fois que je ressens l'envie d'en parler...

Regina ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant en elle le courage de continuer. Elle rouvrit la bouche, Emma pendue à ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé et... Et le téléphone sonna. Regina rouvrit ses grands yeux tristes en soupirant.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Après une dernière caresse, elle sortit de la chambre pour répondre en laissant une une petite chatte perplexe allongée sur le lit derrière elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla deux matins plus tard, elle ne chercha même pas à ouvrir les yeux et se contenta de se pelotonner un peu plus contre la poitrine de la brune toujours endormie. Elle avait pris goût à cette nouvelle vie et si elle devait être totalement honnête, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir redevenir humaine. Bien entendu, son indépendance et sa capacité à parler lui manquaient, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se rapprocher autant de Regina en tant qu'Emma Swan. Seule Miss Swan, la chatte abandonnée, avait eu ce privilège et la blonde était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre l'ancienne Reine. Être avec Regina était devenu comme une seconde nature, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Emma se sentait en confiance, à l'abri, serrée dans les fins bras de la magicienne. Elle avait découvert toute une nouvelle facette de l'Evil Queen en un peu plus d'une semaine et ce qu'elle avait vu lui plaisait. Elle aimait cette femme fragile à la sensibilité exacerbée. Elle aimait ces yeux plein d'amour et de dévotion. Regina n'était pas très différente d'elle, elle avait été blessée cruellement et quelque chose avait cassé en elle, mais tout au fond, elle restait humaine et foncièrement bonne, il fallait juste gratter sous la surface.

Elles étaient tellement semblables et à la fois si différentes toutes les deux... Mise dans les mêmes situations que Regina, Emma aurait-elle été meilleure qu'elle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la Reine pour la rendre Méchante, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Regina, intérieurement, capable d'aimer si parfaitement ne pouvait pas être né comme ça. Rejetée, oubliée, au final seule la brune pourrait jamais comprendre ces sentiments que la blonde connaissait si bien.

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour observer le doux visage de Regina, enfin paisible dans son sommeil. Que ressentait-elle pour la brune ? Du respect ? Oui, mais pas que... De la fierté ? Aussi, mais insuffisant... Quel était cette chose qui serrait son cœur au point de le rendre douloureux ? Ce sentiment inconnu et pourtant si familier... Ça ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant... Le petit corps félin prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Emma fermait les yeux pour s'imaginer les douces lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, son corps collé au sien... Elle eut instantanément l'impression de suffoquer alors que son cœur se faisait encore plus douloureux et qu'une nuée de papillons de feu se mettaient à danser dans son ventre.

Le réveil sonna et Regina l'éteignit en tendant le bras derrière elle, ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de sa chatte dont elle caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Les yeux d'Emma s'étaient ouverts en grand au son du réveil, la respiration courte et le cœur battant la chamade. Putain de Merde ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'Evil Queen !

* * *

Emma avait chassé toutes ces pensées au loin, de toute manière elle était un chat et elle ne pourrait rien y faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas redevenue humaine. Elle verrait à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante à son agenda était d'admirer Regina qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer ses fameuses lasagnes maison. Rien que d'y penser, la blonde en avait l'eau à la bouche, et pas uniquement parce que la vérification de la température du four lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le fessier de l'ancienne Reine. Lorsque la brune se redressa, elle saisit le plat et le glissa dans le four. Au moment même où elle en refermait la porte, on sonna à la sienne. Regina se redressa en lissant sa robe, régla le minuteur et sortit de la cuisine, sa chatte la suivant de loin. Depuis l'histoire avec son père, Emma préférait ne pas trop s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle y repensait, elle n'était vraiment pas passée loin d'y rester dans l'histoire.

Regina ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec une Belle on ne peut plus gênée de se trouver là. La jeune femme releva timidement les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'ancienne Reine.

-Belle... Envie de te faire séquestrer ? Tu devrais retourner chez Gold, il s'en charge très bien tout seul depuis ta "libération".

Les yeux de la jeune femme se firent plus durs.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner voir Rumplestiltskin.

Emma resta ébahit devant cette capacité à prononcer ce nom horrible alors que Regina se mettait à rire.

-Et bien, dans ce cas que me vaut l'absence de plaisir de te voir devant ma porte ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un peu à court de donjon ces derniers temps.

-Je viens pour Emma.

Les oreilles de la blonde se redressèrent en entendant son nom. Belle était-elle du même avis vicié que ses parents ? C'était pourtant la personne la plus posée et douce de la ville...

-Au cas où l'intervention musclée, faute de neurones, des Charming n'ait pas suffit...

Regina roula des yeux avant de continuer.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec la disparition de notre Shérif.

Belle lui sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

-Ça je le sais, c'est Rumple qui l'a fait disparaître.

Elle avait sorti la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma de son sac pour prouver ses dires et la blonde avait commencé à s'avancer instinctivement.

-J'ai entendu dire par Snow que tu avais un chat qui avait attaqué Charming ?

-Et ?

La blonde fit encore un pas et se trouva dans le champ de vision de Belle qui s'exclama en la voyant.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Emma !

Regina se retourna vers son félin, éberluée, pour voir sa chatte hocher doucement la tête avec un regard triste. Elle ne put pas retenir sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'exclama finalement.

-Miss Swan ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne vous garantie pas quand le prochain sortira, j'aimerais finir la story avant si possible.**

**Sinon, pour les personnes intéressées, nous avons crée un forum sur les Fanfic' L ****(tous les couples L peuvent y être représenté s'il y a du monde pour soutenir le ship) **avec d'autres filles (FoF et Ellana).

**Remplacez les espaces par des points : girls-stories forumactif org  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, donc nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour l'attente qui en a poussé quelques uns à m'envoyer des MP mais je ne fais pas encore dans l'esclavagisme de beta et je remercie FoF qui a été bien gentille de faire le boulot aussi vite malgré le morceau XD.**

**La story étant finie, je peux vous dire qu'elle fera 4 chapitres (le prologue ne compte pas), mais qu'un épilogue sera possible en fonction de ce que vous me direz à la fin.**

**Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Regina avait finalement invité Belle à entrer et elles étaient toutes les deux assises autour du bar de la cuisine sur lequel Emma s'était installée.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assis et identifié,

La Reine déchue lança un regard noir à la chatte qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici !

Belle leva timidement les yeux vers la brune en face d'elle.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retransformer Emma pour ça...

- Et moi je pense que je veux des réponses avant !

La voix de Regina avait claqué, tranchante et sans appel. À ce son, Emma voulu rire, l'autre femme ne lui faisait définitivement plus peur. Pourtant, comme la première fois, seul un ronronnement sourd sortit de sa gorge, lui valant un deuxième regard meurtrier de l'ancienne Reine alors que Belle sursautait sur sa chaise.

- Poursuivez très chère.

Cette fois-ci Regina s'adressait directement à la jeune femme en face d'elle et sa voix était devenue dangereusement douce. Belle se contenta de hocher timidement la tête avant d'entamer son récit.

- Voilà ce que je sais et ma version sera certainement incomplète par rapport à celle d'Emma. À la période où notre Shérif a disparue, j'étais souvent bloquée à la bibliothèque et me contentais de manger rapidement au Granny's Diner avant de rentrer me coucher chez Rumple sans vraiment avoir le temps ni la force de m'occuper d'autre chose.

- Fascinant, mais ta vie ne représente qu'un intérêt pour le moins médiocre alors viens en aux faits.

La petite chatte sur la table se retourna vers Regina pour lui asséner un coup de patte sur la main avec un air réprobateur.

- À votre place Miss Swan, je ne rajouterais rien à la liste de ce que j'ai à vous reprocher.

Belle se racla la gorge et l'attention des deux autres, qui se défiaient du regard jusque-là, retomba sur elle.

- Ce n'est donc qu'hier après-midi, en rentrant plus tôt, que j'ai pu parcourir la boutique de Gold à la recherche de nouveaux livres.

Les deux autres roulèrent des yeux en silence. N'y avait-il vraiment rien d'autre que des livres dans la tête de la brunette avec laquelle elles étaient assises ?

- Et c'est en ouvrant une armoire de l'arrière boutique que je suis tombée là-dessus...

Elle avait sorti tous les vêtements de la Shérif, soigneusement pliés, de son sac.

- J'avais beau avoir des journées chargées, je savais très bien qu'Emma avait disparue alors j'ai été confronter Rumple. Après une longue dispute, j'ai réussi à lui extirper qu'Emma était arrivée dans sa boutique en le menaçant d'une épée et qu'il l'avait donc punie pour cet acte.

L'attention de la chatte se porta soudainement sur la tasse de café fumant placé devant l'ancienne Reine alors que celle-ci la regardait d'un air dépité.

- Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je le pensais Miss Swan... Si les notes de Henry diminuent, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir quand on voit son potentiel génétique...

Belle choisit d'ignorer cette intervention pour le plus grand bonheur de la Shérif et continua.

- Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures avant de réussir à lui faire dire qu'il avait transformé Emma en chatte et je suis partie avec ses affaires sous le bras pour me prendre une chambre chez Granny... Étant arrivée plus tôt que les autres soirs, le Diner était bondé et je me suis assise au bar pour manger en discutant avec Ruby. Lorsqu'elle a dû partir pour servir une table j'ai entendu une conversation derrière moi qui a attiré ma curiosité. Il s'agissait de Snow et Charming racontant leur face à face avec vous aux sept nains...

- Je suis convaincue qu'ils ont malencontreusement omis certains détails du récit.

À cette phrase la femme et la chatte se mirent à sourire en repensant aux événements.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que le chat dont ils parlaient devait être Emma...

- Bien. Miss Swan, vous seriez priée de descendre de la table.

La chatte regarda l'ancienne Reine sceptiquement avant de s'exécuter. Regina se leva alors, lissa sa jupe et balaya l'air de la main, cachant un instant l'animal de sa vue. Une immense colonne de fumée violette se dressa soudainement autour du félin, l'enveloppant totalement. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Emma se tenait là, droite dans toute sa splendeur humaine et sa nudité. Un léger nuage entourait encore son corps, cachant ses parties les plus intimes mais menaçant de s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Euh... Vous ne pourriez pas vous tourner ? Parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis à poil... Mais sans les poils !

Regina roula des yeux et claqua des doigts. Les vêtement de la Shérif disparurent de la table et réapparurent sur la jeune femme blonde.

- Une autre requête Miss Swan ?

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'Emma.

- Oui, ça me gratte un peu derrière l'oreille droite.

L'ancienne Reine lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle savait que la blonde se moquait du comportement qu'elle avait eu avec elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un félin.

- Non ? Je ne peux pas emporter une de mes gamelles en souvenir non plus je suppose ?

Regina soupira et se détourna d'elle pour s'asseoir là où elle était précédemment avant d'indiquer la chaise à côté de Belle de la main.

- Si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de vous joindre à nous Miss Swan.

Emma se mit à sourire bêtement et fit un clin d'œil à Belle, Regina étant dos à elle pour faire face à l'autre brune, et tira la chaise à côté de l'ancienne Reine pour s'y asseoir plutôt que de prendre celle qui lui avait été indiqué.

- Avec plaisir Regina.

* * *

La discussion qui avait suivi avait épuisé Emma mais l'avait aussi énormément amusée. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour se moquer gentiment de l'ancienne Reine qui se retenait toujours de lui répondre et ignorait tant bien que mal chaque insinuation sur leur passé récent. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas empêché Regina de la cuisiner pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé avec Gold ou comment elle s'était retrouvée en état d'hypothermie devant sa porte. La partie fatigante...

Maintenant elle remontait la rue principale en compagnie de Belle qui l'aidait à arracher les affiches de recherche avec ce qui devait être la pire photo d'elle prise à ce jour, surmontée d'un "Avis de recherche : Emma Swan". Quand elle les voyait, Emma avait clairement l'impression d'être un chiot ayant fugué de chez lui, et ce sentiment l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Tu sais, tes parents les enlèveront sûrement quand ils sauront que tu es saine et sauve...

Belle avait finalement brisé le silence alors que la blonde lui tendait une énième affichette.

- Avec la photo qui est là-dessus ? Plutôt mourir que de laisser quelqu'un voir ça une seconde de plus !

La brune se mit à rire doucement.

- Et puis je ne décolle que celles qui sont sur mon chemin...

La Shérif arracha une dernière affiche placardée devant le Granny's Diner en souriant à Belle.

- Un café ? On gèle dans cette foutue ville...

- Avec plaisir ! Je dois réserver une chambre de toute manière.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le restaurant et la porte n'eut même pas le temps de se fermer que la blonde se sentit plaquée violemment contre un corps chaud.

- Emma !

- Doucement Ruby, tu vas me casser un os avec ta force de Lycan !

La Shérif avait ri en disant ça devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune serveuse. Red se décolla d'Emma pour la regarder un instant.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Et je n'arrivais à te flairer nulle part !

- Oh, ça devait être la transformation en chat...

- La quoi ?

Belle s'interposa entre les deux et posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de Ruby.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller vous chercher deux tasses de café et une tasse de thé pour moi ? On va s'installer à une table avec Emma et elle pourra tout t'expliquer au calme quand tu nous rejoindras. Ok ?

L'autre brune se calma instantanément et sourit à Belle en hochant doucement la tête avant de partir derrière le comptoir pour préparer leurs boissons en parlant à Granny. Emma se tourna vers son amie.

- Franchement Belle, je ne sais pas quel est ton truc, tu es la seule à réussir à calmer Ruby quand elle est dans cet état d'excitation !

La jeune brune se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant avant d'attraper le poignet d'Emma et de la tirer vers une table.

Ruby ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et Emma commença à raconter son aventure dans un silence attentif jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive à sa transformation en chatte.

- Oh, ça explique mon échec dans ta recherche, l'odeur d'un animal n'est pas la même que celle d'un humain... Je change moi-même d'odeur quand je me transforme en louve...

Red hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de continuer.

- Donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois que tu es devenue un chat ?

Emma sourit devant l'attention que lui portait son amie. La serveuse avait toujours adoré les potins, que ce soit avant ou après que le sort ait été brisé.

- J'ai été chez la seule personne à ma connaissance capable de briser le sort.

- Qui ? La Blue Fairy ?

- Non, sans poudre de fée ou baguette elle n'a aucun pouvoir et à ma connaissance elle n'a toujours pas récupéré un seul des deux...

Ruby sourit, heureuse d'apporter un nouvel élément.

- En fait si, Charming a récupéré sa baguette chez Rumple quelques jours après ta disparition, mais tu as raison, à l'époque elle n'avait pas de pouvoir... Alors qui ?

- Regina.

Emma sourit en prononçant le nom de l'ancienne Reine. Putain de merde, elle était vraiment amoureuse ! Au point d'en devenir niaise ! Red la regarda interdite, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

- Et ?

- Et je me suis retrouvée en hypothermie devant sa porte... Alors elle m'a ramassée, soignée et adoptée car elle croyait que j'étais un vrai chat...

L'air blasé sur le visage de la blonde fit éclater un rire bruyant dans la gorge de la serveuse. Ruby prit un moment avant de retrouver sa constance et s'essuya les yeux alors qu'Emma lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, l'idée de Regina t'adoptant est juste ridicule ! J'imagine ta tête quand tu as compris qu'elle te prenait pour un vrai chat !

- Et encore, tu ne sais pas le pire ?

Red se calma instantanément et fixa ses yeux sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

- Raconte.

- Elle trouvait que je marchais comme un cow-boy et mangeais salement... Alors elle m'a appelée Miss Swan...

Cette fois-ci le fou rire prit aussi Belle qui n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce détail et les deux brunes s'écroulèrent l'une contre l'autre en rigolant, essayant de se servir de l'autre pour se tenir droite sans grand succès.

Une fois les deux amies calmées, Emma les regarda sérieusement et leur posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Vous ne semblez pas choquées que Regina se soit bien occupée de moi... Aucune de vous... Pourquoi ?

Belle prit une profonde inspiration, recherchant toujours son souffle, et commença.

- Emma... Je pense honnêtement qu'il y a du bon en chacun d'entre nous, Rumple ou Regina ne font pas exception...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la main de Ruby s'était posée sur son bras pour l'arrêter, la serveuse reprit donc à sa place.

- Les gens avaient l'habitude de me traiter de monstre, et tu sais de quoi je parle vu que tu as passé toute une nuit à me traquer... Même pour moi, je suis toujours une bête qui ne mérite pas l'attention qu'on lui porte... J'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai tué des dizaines d'innocents, mais à la différence de Regina, j'ai rencontré des amis, comme ta mère, qui se sont assez souciés de moi pour m'aider à changer.

- Tu n'étais pas responsable Ruby, tu ne te contrôlais pas en louve...

- Tu te trompes Emma, tout le monde se trompe à ce sujet... Si je suis capable de me contrôler maintenant, pourquoi ne le pouvais-je pas avant ? C'était ma colère qui m'aveuglait, m'empêchant de savoir ce que je faisais... Regina n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se cacher derrière une transformation physique... Ce serait ridicule que je lui jette la pierre... Tu comprends ?

- Je pense oui...

Un froid tomba sur la table et plus personne n'osa parler pendant un moment. Finalement, Belle prit son courage à deux mains et brisa la tension ambiante de sa voix peu assurée.

- Red, tu sais s'il y aurait une chambre de libre pour moi ?

La serveuse regarda son amie un instant, surprise, avant de se rappeler qu'elle vivait chez Gold et de comprendre qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'y retourner après les événements récents.

- Ne sois pas stupide Belle ! Tu es mon amie, il y a de la place chez moi... Ça t'évitera le loyer horriblement cher et je te promets de bien me conduire les nuits de pleine lune !

La jeune femme-louve fit un clin d'œil à l'autre brune et celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et restèrent bloqués dans la contemplation de leur homonymes. Emma les observa un instant, se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elles deux pour ne pas se rendre compte de leur attirance mutuelle. Elle sourit un instant à cette idée avant de se décider à rompre le charme en se raclant la gorge. Les deux brunes se tournèrent vers elle en rougissant.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille rassurer mes... Parents... Que je suis en vie...

Emma se leva et Belle lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

- Fais attention à Charming, il risque de ne pas être content que tu aies défendu Regina en l'attaquant.

Ruby se tourna vers les deux autres pour avoir des explications mais la deuxième brune lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

- À ta place, je m'inquiéterais plus pour lui, Belle.

Emma sourit à la jeune femme brune qui l'avait tant aidée aujourd'hui et celle-ci lui serra légèrement le bras de manière rassurante avant de la relâcher.

- Bonne chance Emma.

La Shérif avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la sortie. Sans se retourner vers ses amies, ni ralentir, elle leur fit un signe de la main.

- Merci mais je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Sur ce, elle passa la porte du Diner sous le sourire des deux brunes qui la regardèrent partir à travers la baie vitrée.

* * *

Emma commença à se diriger vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents et son fils à pied. La marche n'était pas longue, mais elle avait du mal à supporter l'air froid... Après tout, elle avait passé plus d'une semaine enfermée dans l'intérieur chauffé de Regina... Elle remonta le col de sa veste avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour se protéger du vent glacial. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un petit bout de métal froid frôler ses doigts. Elle l'attrapa et sortit sa main de sa poche pour l'examiner, se retrouvant à admirer ses clefs de voiture comme une idiote. Merde. Être un chat lui était vraiment monté au cerveau... Elle referma ses doigts sur ses clefs et glissa à nouveau sa main dans sa poche en faisant demi-tour.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa petite voiture jaune qu'elle avait garée à plusieurs rues de chez Gold. Elle aurait pris moins de temps si elle n'avait pas croisé la Blue Fairy en route et été obligé de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien... Elle se glissa dans l'habitacle et mit le contact, écoutant le ronronnement du moteur avec un sourire. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette voiture... Elle sortit de son stationnement et commença à rouler doucement le long des rues de Storybrooke en se battant avec son autoradio. Ça par contre, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le change...

Elle passa devant le Granny's Diner et aperçu Ruby penchée sur Belle, avec qui elle discutait joyeusement, à travers la baie vitrée. Elle sourit à cette vision et continua sa route sans ralentir. Maintenant elle en devait une à Belle et peut-être qu'un coup de main pour faire avancer sa relation avec la serveuse serait un bon moyen de payer sa dette... Emma n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, elle était arrivée... Elle gara donc sa voiture devant l'immeuble, prit une profonde inspiration et coupa le contact.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle tournait dans les escaliers comme un lion en cage, cherchant le courage, et les mots, pour affronter ses parents. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et donna un coup de pied à la rambarde avant de se redresser et d'avancer avec assurance vers la porte d'entrée. Au Diable les plans, elle avait toujours fonctionné à l'instinct ! Elle toqua fermement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée. Elle entendit Snow crier quelque chose ressemblant à "un instant" et détendit légèrement sa posture, rien ne servait de se mettre dans un état aussi combatif... Sa mère ouvrit finalement la porte et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva serrée dans ses bras.

- Emma !

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa fille alors que David arrivait à l'encadrement de la cuisine, laissant tomber son torchon humide par terre à la vue de sa fille. L'ancien Prince s'avança doucement vers les deux femmes de sa vie et demanda la voix pleine d'émotions.

- Emma, où étais-tu passée ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude...

La blonde eut comme une impression de déjà vu, pourtant la démonstration d'affection de ses parents la toucha moins que celle de Ruby plus tôt au Diner.

- C'est une longue histoire...

David ferma doucement la porte derrière elles et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la guider vers le salon.

- Alors raconte nous, nous avons tout notre temps avant que Henry ne rentre de cours...

Emma s'était donc retrouvée assise sur le canapé, ses deux parents à sa droite formant un front uni et honnêtement curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors elle raconta toute son aventure avec Gold sous leurs regards protecteurs.

- Satané Rumplestiltskin, je vais lui faire payer de ma lame d'avoir osé s'attaquer à ma fille !

David s'était levé en disant ça et Snow le tira par le bras pour le rasseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu veux sérieusement t'attaquer au Dark One, Charming ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de perdre mon mari après avoir mis tant de temps à le retrouver...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Prince qui se calma instantanément et embrassa rapidement sa femme du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Tu as disparue plusieurs semaines, comment es-tu redevenue humaine ?

- J'ai été voir la seule personne capable de me retransformer...

- Qu-

David coupa sa phrase alors que la réalisation se faisait dans son esprit et se lisait tout aussi clairement sur le visage de sa femme. C'est Snow qui constata.

- Le chat de Regina...

Le regard d'Emma s'était durcit.

- Oui, le chat de Regina.

Sa voix était ferme et froide, pleine de reproches envers ses parents qu'elle s'efforçait de taire. Charming se leva soudain pour surplomber sa fille d'un ton accusateur.

- Tu m'as attaqué ! Emma, comment as-tu pu oser ?

Emma se leva d'un bond pour faire face à son père alors que Snow tentait de calmer son mari d'une main réconfortante sur le bras sans grand succès. C'est alors que la fureur d'Emma se déchaîna et qu'elle relâcha tous ces reproches qu'elle retenait depuis son arrivée dans cet appartement.

- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu oser la menacer de ton épée et l'insulter chez elle alors qu'elle n'avait rein fait !

- Elle a assez fait dans la Forêt Enchantée pour que je sache qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment innocente !

Le père répondait à sa fille avec la même rage, leurs voix s'élevant de plus en plus alors que leur colère se déversait sur l'autre.

- Pourtant elle était innocente ! Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que me sauver la vie alors que je mourrais d'hypothermie devant sa porte et prendre soin de moi chaque jour après ça !

- Elle te retenait en otage !

- Elle me prenait pour un putain de chat ! Elle ne me retenait pas en otage, j'aurais pu partir quand je le voulais !

- Écoute-moi bien Emma, t-

- Non ! Toi écoute-moi pour changer !

Si un regard avait pu tuer, celui d'Emma aurait certainement achevé la vie de son père à cet instant précis, et Charming le vit dans ses yeux. Aussi il serra les dents et écouta sa fille en silence, serrant ses poings pour retenir sa fureur.

- Sous prétexte que vous êtes les "gentils" de l'histoire, vous vous permettez de traiter les autres comme bon vous semble ! Et Regina ? Elle a été méchante dans votre ancien monde alors elle est devenue votre parfaite coupable. Mais elle essaye de changer ! J'ai vécu plusieurs jours avec elle et je peux affirmer que cette femme n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on s'est évertué à me le faire croire ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé car vous prenez soin de ne pas en parler et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vous qui avez fait d'elle ce qu'elle et devenu et que c'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez sur elle, pour qu'on oublie VOTRE culpabilité à tous les deux ! Au final vous n'êtes que deux menteurs hypocrites qui préfèrent juger avant de connaître les faits. Vous vous êtes engoncés dans vos préjugés et franchement ? À mon avis vous ne valez pas mieux que celle que vous traitez d'Evil Queen... Elle vaut même sûrement plus que vous.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fille, atterrés par ses propos, et Snow voulu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Sa voix s'était légèrement calmée quand elle reprit.

- Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne parle même pas du fait que vous avez abandonné votre fille de quelques heures sans savoir où elle allait atterrir... Maintenant je vais vous laisser penser à tout ça et partir chercher mon fils à l'école. Ne nous attendez pas ce soir, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser sous votre influence néfaste.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Elle l'ouvrit, et juste avant de sortir se tourna une dernière fois vers ses parents.

- Oh, une dernière chose... Regina ne m'a jamais fait de mal, par contre vous, vous m'avez presque tué lorsque je n'étais qu'un chat.

La porte se referma derrière elle alors que Snow White fondait en larmes dans les bras de Prince Charming, lui même le regard perdu après avoir entendu les reproches de leur fille unique.

* * *

La voiture d'Emma s'arrêta devant la demeure de la Maire et elle coupa le moteur sous le regard interrogatif de son fils qu'elle venait de récupérer à l'école. Elle sortit silencieusement de l'habitacle et fit signe à Henry de la suivre. Le petit garçon la suivit silencieusement alors qu'elle se dirigeait devant la porte d'entrée de sa mère adoptive pour y toquer vigoureusement. Regina ne tarda pas à ouvrir et offrit son plus beau regard méprisant à la blonde.

- Visiblement ne pas savoir se servir d'une sonnette est un trait de famille chez les Charming.

- Je ne suis pas une Charming, Regina...

Henry bougea, et le mouvement attira l'attention de l'ancienne Reine qui ne l'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Son visage s'adoucit instantanément à la vue de son fils.

- Henry...

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher la tête alors que la brune se reculait pour libérer la porte.

- Entrez, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid mon chéri.

Les deux intrus pénétrèrent la maison sans que les yeux de la Maire ne quittent son fils une seule seconde. Emma enleva son manteau et le garda dans ses mains, contre sa poitrine, alors que Regina débarrassait Henry du sien. Une fois le vêtement pendu à un porte manteau, elle se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda doucement.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Henry ?

- Je ne sais pas, Emma m'a emmené ici sans rien me dire...

La brune se tourna vers la Shérif avec un nouveau respect dans le regard. Et celle-ci sourit, sachant que son annonce réchaufferait le cœur de la Reine déchue.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Henry seul chez mes parents, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur lui...

Un sourcil parfaitement sculpté se souleva, preuve de la surprise de Regina, mais elle laissa la blonde continuer.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'une vie à l'hôtel soit spécialement le mieux pour un garçon de 11 ans. Alors je me disais que...

Le cœur de l'ancienne Reine accéléra à la compréhension de ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'impression de rêver.

- Si tu es d'accord bien entendu, il pourrait revenir vivre avec toi... Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui et que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter s'il est avec toi.

Regina ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'elle répondait à la blonde.

- J'en serais ravie Miss Swan.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pendant un instant magique, emplit de respect mutuel et d'affection jusqu'à ce que la voix de Henry rompe le charme.

- Quoi !?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers Emma avec un air méprisant.

- Pourquoi je dois rester chez elle ? C'est la Méchante Reine !

Le visage de Regina eut à peine le temps de se déformer en une moue blessée que la main de la blonde volait, faisant siffler l'air avant de claquer sur la joue de son fils. Henry porta la main à sa joue, visiblement choqué, alors que la colère d'Emma se peignait sur ses traits.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de mieux parler de ta mère et de lui montrer un minimum de respect !

- Je...

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'interrompre Henry ! Regina ne t'a rien donné d'autre que de l'amour et de la chaleur depuis que tu es chez elle et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a su se montrer strict pour ton bien que tu peux te permettre de la traiter comme ça ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu aurais vécu sans elle !

Emma avait hurlé sur son fils devant le visage éberlué de la brune. Elle retenait trop de chose, elle avait vu comment le monde avait traité Regina sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Mais que Henry oublie qu'elle avait été sa mère pendant plus de dix ans ? Ça lui était intolérable. Quand elle était petite, elle aurait tué pour une mère comme Regina, pour quelqu'un qui se soucierait d'elle et l'aimerait, quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait jamais eu le droit... Elle regarda son fils avec déception une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en trombe de chez la Maire.

Henry tourna un regard désolé et perdu vers la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son fils, elle connaissait le pouvoir de persuasion de Snow et Charming, pendant plusieurs semaines le petit garçon n'avait entendu parler d'elle que comme d'un monstre et il était jeune, influençable... Elle soupira et répondit à la question silencieuse de son fils.

- Miss Swan n'a jamais eu de parents, je suppose que c'est un sujet sensible pour elle...

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et avança en dépassant son fils sans un regard de plus pour sortir de chez elle à la recherche de la Shérif blonde. Emma s'était dressée là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait et l'avait défendu... Pour la deuxième fois si on comptait son attaque contre son père sous sa forme féline. Regina détestait cette idée et pourtant ce geste la touchait...

La brune n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, Emma se tenait sur son perron, assise sur les quelques marches qui menaient à sa porte, la mâchoire serrée et le regard lointain.

- Miss Swan...

La blonde se releva soudainement et se tourna vers la Reine déchue dans une attitude fière.

- Que faites-vous ?

La blonde glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Pourquoi était-elle si faible face à ce regard ?

- Je suis désolée d'avoir levé la main sur Henry.

- C'est un garçon intelligent, il sait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes...

Regina tenta un sourire pour rassurer la femme face à elle. Depuis quand rassurait-elle les gens ?

- Et puis une gifle n'a jamais tué personne...

Emma hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais y aller, dis à Henry que je m'excuse tout de même...

- Pour aller où, Miss Swan ? Chez vos parents ?

- Non... Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux pour le moment...

Emma sourit en repensant à la tête de ses "parents" lorsqu'elle avait défendu leur pire ennemie et laissé sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je vais sûrement me prendre une chambre chez Granny...

- Ne soyez pas stupide !

La blonde souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Henry sera plus à son aise si vous restez... Vous avez dû remarquer que la maison possède plusieurs chambres d'ami durant votre séjour.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'Emma.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais trop occupée à dormir entre vos bras votre Majesté.

Regina roula des yeux à ce rappel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, personne ne l'avait appelée "votre Majesté" depuis des années et même le ton ironique de la blonde ne pouvait gâcher ce que ces mots faisaient à son oreille...

- Suivez-moi Miss Swan.

Sans plus un mot la Reine déchue se retourna et rentra chez elle, suivit de près par une blonde ravie de son effet.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux mères et leur fils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de Regina à savourer les lasagnes que cette dernière avait cuisinées tout en aidant Henry avec ses devoirs sous le regard attentif d'Emma. La blonde en avait profité pour expliquer son absence à son fils qui comme à son habitude n'avait pas semblé surpris des effusions de magie de la ville.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle se préparait au repas le plus bizarre de sa vie en regardant l'ancienne Reine couper trois parts dans le plat de lasagnes, le tout en s'attardant un peu trop sur le décolleté offert à sa vue. Regina servit d'abord Henry qui n'attendit pas pour attaquer sa portion avant de prendre l'assiette d'Emma pour la remplir. La blonde se pencha sur la table pour attraper celle de Regina et la lui tendit pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'ancienne Reine lui sourit et reprit son assiette après s'être servit. Henry avait recommencé à agir normalement après avoir vu qu'Emma était détendue auprès de la brune, et il était heureux de se retrouver à nouveau dans son environnement habituel, mais il engloutit tout de même son repas le plus vite possible. Une fois son assiette vide, il interpella sa mère adoptive.

- Maman ?

Regina sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'adressait à elle et lui répondit.

- Oui Henry ?

- Je peux sortir de table ?

- Tu ne veux pas attendre pour le dessert ?

Le visage de l'ancienne Reine était maintenant triste, son fils essayait-il de l'éviter ?

- Non, j'ai un contrôle de mathématiques demain et je voudrais réviser encore un peu avant de me coucher...

Regina sourit à ça. Henry s'était toujours énormément stressé avant ses devoirs surveillés et révisait comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était bien son fils.

- D'accord, file !

Henry sortit de table et se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers.

- Et ne cours pas dans les escaliers !

Emma sourit au ton protecteur de l'autre femme avant de glisser une nouvelle bouché de lasagnes dans sa bouche. Un putain d'orgasme gustatif ce truc ! Maintenant que son fils n'était plus là, la blonde se permit de laisser un profond gémissement sortir de sa gorge.

- Visiblement ma cuisine vous plaît Miss Swan...

Emma sourit à la Reine déchue et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

- La cuisine préparé pour chat n'était pas mal, mais un vrai repas ? Ça fait un bien fou ! En plus de ça, tu cuisines divinement bien...

Regina se mit à rougir du compliment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la Shérif qui préférait habituellement tout tourner en dérision.

- Ce n'est pas avec des compliments que vous réussirez à m'attendrir.

- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ça pour t'attendrir ? Tu m'adores déjà au naturel, avoue le Regina.

La brune roula des yeux en souriant.

- Si ça vous fait plaisir de le penser Miss Swan...

Emma avala son dernier morceau de lasagnes et posa rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette en grognant pour le plus grand plaisir de son interlocutrice. Regina aimait tellement la mettre hors d'elle...

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me tutoyer ? On a un fils on commun, ça devrait nous rendre assez proche pour un petit "tu" de temps en temps !

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de l'ancienne Reine.

- Il faut bien plus que ça pour mériter un tutoiement de ma part Miss Swan. À ce jour, seul Henry l'a gagné depuis que nous sommes à Storybrooke...

Emma roula des yeux en faisant la grimace.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Emma ? Quand tu utilises Miss Swan j'ai l'impression de redevenir un chat, c'est énervant...

- Mais vous savez très bien que mon loisir préféré est de vous énerver Miss Swan.

Cette fois-ci c'était un sourire joueur qui se peignit sur le visage de Regina, détendant définitivement l'atmosphère. La blonde s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en rigolant alors que l'autre femme profitait de ce moment. Il était si rare de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un en dînant... Surtout quand on avait un passé d'Evil Queen...

- Bon, ce dessert c'était un mensonge pour faire rester Henry ou... ?

- Non Miss Swan, et je ne voudrais pas affamer le félin mal élevé que vous êtes.

Sur ce Regina sortit pour rejoindre la cuisine sous le regard amusé d'Emma qui en profita pour admirer ses courbes parfaites... Rien qu'un peu...

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin là, Emma chercha instinctivement les bras de Regina dans le lit avant de se rappeler qu'elle dormirait seule à partir de maintenant. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil sans l'ancienne Reine près d'elle et ne se sentait absolument pas reposée. Néanmoins, rien ne servait de rester au lit où elle ne ferait que se tourner quelques heures de plus et s'énerver toute seule. Elle s'étira paresseusement, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'étirer avant de devenir un chat, mais visiblement la transformation laissait plus de traces qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle attrapa un élastique sur la table de nuit et se fit une queue de cheval brouillonne en baillant. Regina avait téléporté toutes leurs affaires pour faciliter les choses. La blonde chercha un vieux short au fond du placard dans lequel elle avait passé la soirée à organiser son peu de vêtements et finit par abdiquer pour descendre en shorty. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Regina la verrait dans cette tenue...

Emma descendit les escaliers et suivit l'odeur de café frais jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Henry buvant son chocolat chaud en révisant ses mathématiques pendant que Regina faisait cuir des pancakes. La blonde frotta le crâne de son fils qui lui sourit avant de reposer son attention sur son cahier. La brune s'était retournée et regardait la Shérif avec un air sceptique.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié une partie de vos vêtements Miss Swan...

Emma roula des yeux et se retint de répondre. À la place elle contourna le bar et passa à côté de Regina pour atteindre le placard dans lequel elle rangeait les mugs. Elle en attrapa un et se servit une copieuse tasse de café.

- Faites comme chez vous Miss Swan, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Le ton de l'ancienne Reine était froid mais Emma pouvait lire l'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de son fils et de boire une première gorgée du liquide chaud qui l'aida instantanément à se sentir mieux. Elle poussa un profond soupir de contentement et se mit à sourire en direction de la brune qui regardait son fils avec un air interrogateur. Henry ferma son cahier et regarda sa mère adoptive consternée.

- Elle ne parle jamais avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse de café...

- Oh...

- Elle est toujours d'une humeur massacrante le matin au réveil.

Emma termina sa tasse et se tourna vers les deux autres avec un air faussement énervé.

- Je suis là vous savez...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Henry...

Le petit garçon sourit en hochant la tête d'un air entendu alors que Regina faisait glisser une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Sans attendre il attrapa la bouteille de sirop d'érable à côté de lui et en fit couler copieusement sur son petit-déjeuner. La brune se retourna une nouvelle fois, et l'instant d'après une assiette identique atterrissait devant une Emma pour le moins surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina lui prépare son petit-déjeuner à elle aussi... La brune s'assit devant les deux autres avec sa propre assiette et versa une petite dose de sirop sur ses pancakes alors que la blonde restait immobilisée par sa surprise.

- Vous n'aimez pas les pancakes Miss Swan ?

- Non ! Si ! Je veux dire...

Emma coupa sa propre phrase et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer devant le regard amusé de l'ancienne Reine.

- Merci, j'adore ça.

- Je vous en prie.

Emma prit le sirop d'érable et en versa dans son plat avant de commencer à manger. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors que la première bouché entrait en contact avec ses papilles gustatives.

- Il va falloir que vous appreniez à manger sans donner l'impression d'être en chaleur Miss Swan.

Emma ignora la remarque de Regina et se tourna vers son fils.

- Sérieusement, elle fait comment pour donner un goût pareil à un truc aussi con que des pancakes ?

Henry haussa les épaules en continuant de manger et Emma roula des yeux avant de reprendre son repas en silence sous le regard amusé de la brune.

* * *

Emma avait repris le travail mais les choses s'étaient calmées depuis son problème félin et être Shérif dans une ville ou rien ne se passait commençait à l'énerver alors qu'elle n'était à son bureau que depuis quelques heures. Elle s'était donc décidée à prendre l'air et à mener sa petite enquête sur le passé de Regina. Seulement personne dans cette ville ne semblait savoir quelque chose avant le passage "Evil Queen"... La blonde commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le Granny's Diner pour sa pause déjeuner. Il était tard pour manger et le restaurant était presque vide. Lorsqu'elle entra, la blonde fut instantanément interpellée par les deux jeunes femmes assises à la table du coin.

- Emma ! Viens te joindre à nous !

La Shérif avança vers elles et s'assit sur le banc que la serveuse venait de libérer pour se mettre à côté de son amie.

- Ruby, Belle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et toi ?

Belle hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle aussi allait bien.

- Je m'ennuie un peu avec cette absence de drames magiques mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

La serveuse se mit à rire.

- Les citoyens se sont calmés après avoir dû galérer pendant une semaine pour régler leurs problèmes eux-mêmes quand tu n'étais pas là !

- C'est vrai que David ne s'est pas montré très utile dans cette histoire, il était trop occupé à te chercher...

Soudain Granny Lucas apparu derrière Red et lui asséna un coup de menu sur la tête.

- Je ne te paye pas à rien faire jeune fille !

Ruby se leva d'un bond et sortit son carnet de son tablier en souriant de manière commerciale à Emma.

- Que puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui ?

Les deux autres femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Granny repartait en ronchonnant qu'elle devait tout gérer elle même. La blonde commanda un hamburger au bacon et la serveuse disparu une minute, le temps de prévenir la cuisine, avant de se rasseoir avec elles.

- Alors, tu t'occupes comment durant cette déprimante journée de paix Shérif ?

Emma sourit à Ruby avant de lui répondre.

- J'essaye de trouver des informations sur le passé de Regina pour comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à devenir l'Evil Queen... Mais personne ne semble rien savoir...

Une sonnerie retentit et Red se leva pour revenir un instant plus tard avec la commande d'Emma qu'elle posa devant elle avant de lui répondre.

- En même temps peu de personnes ont connu Regina dans sa jeunesse et y ont survécu... Je crois que la seule exception doit être ta mère...

- Snow ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que Regina est devenue la belle-mère de Snow en même temps que Reine ?

- Non... Bien entendu... Mais...

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens et Belle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de continuer pour elle.

- Mais tu n'as pas spécialement envie de parler de Regina avec ta mère après ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais un chat ?

La blonde hocha la tête en mordant dans son burger avec appétit. Elle avala sa bouché et soupira.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement plus derrière l'image que nous avons de Regina et personne ne semble pouvoir m'aider à découvrir quoi...

Belle eut soudain un regard songeur qui attira l'attention des deux autres. La curiosité de Ruby étant la plus forte elle l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Belle ? Une idée ?

- Peut-être que Emma ne trouve pas les informations qu'elle cherche car elle regarde au mauvais endroit...

Son regard bleu percent se posa sur la blonde.

- Et si tu ne trouvais rien car personne de vivant ne savait ?

- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Les livres n'ont pas tous été écrits par des personnes encore en vie...

Ruby attrapa la jeune libraire fermement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Tu es un génie Belle !

- Je ne peux que confirmer.

Emma avait répondu avec un sourire. Que ferait-elle sans Belle en ce moment ?

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes au travail après mangé ?

La blonde sourit à son amie et hocha silencieusement la tête en mordant son hamburger avec un sourire. Elle avait une nouvelle piste.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de terminé, je dois dire que je me suis fait particulièrement plaisir en remettant les Charming à leur place ainsi que pour la mise de points sur les "i" avec Henry (il en a besoin depuis tellement longtemps dans la série ce petit ingrat !).**

**J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier même si Emma est redevenue humaine ! x)**


End file.
